videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Descendants
Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Descendants is an RPG that serves as a reimagining and sequel of the hit Nintendo 3DS Strategy RPG, namely the second generation being the descendents of the original characters in a modern setting where Grima, a force from the past is said to once again be reawakened and the newest student at Ylisse High School, Morgan is believed to be at the center of it. Fortunately, Morgan joins the Ylisse High School's secret club, the Exalted Shepherds, that are said to be the descendant of those who fought alongside their country's legendary Exalt Chrom. It uses a turn-based battle system based on classes inspired by those of Fire Emblem with many modifications as the characters no longer use mounts. Characters Morgan: Your starting character whose gender can be chosen and the only Freshman of the party. He or she is said to be the descendant of a famous tactician whose name was lost to history yet proved to be a pivotal force behind the Grima Wars as they became known. He or she is a blank state and a very fond lover of history and chess. Morgan can do well in any job class. Lucina: Descendant of the Exalt Chrom and the Pegasus Knight remembered for her clumsiness Sumia. While the royal family has given way to democracy, Lucina is still seen as a princess by many even though she would rather remain modest. She may seem proud to be Chrom's distant descendant but in fact feels burdened hence why she prefers not to be treated as a princess. Outside of being the president of the Exalted Shepherds, Lucina is also captain of Ylisse High School's fencing team. As such, she does best in the Cavalier line with her decent strength and above average speed and defense. Owain: He too is of Exalt blood and unlike his cousin Lucina, brags about it in his own fantastic way. He is considered the vice-president of the Exalted Shepherds. Fond of superheroes and RPGs, Owain is also a member of his school's Chon'sin club and is at the top of his Literature Class, hoping to becoming a famous writer of fantasy one day. While his habit of antiquated language annoys others, he is nonetheless proud despite being seen as an oddball. He can start off as a Myrmidon with high speed yet he can also do well as a Cleric-based Sage despite preferring to stay his "sword hand." Inigo: One of Owain's best friends besides Brady, Inigo is in fact a hopeless romantic who is ignored by others in school even if he is laid-back. He is a descendant of the famous dancer Olivia who was known for her shyness despite her career choice. While seen as a nuisance, he is still part of the Exalted Shepherds simply due to his lineage. Inigo has similar stats to Severa but is more focused on speed and skill, making him serve as an efficient archer as well. His secret passion is dancing but he would rather do it in private. Brady: Owain's other best friend. Despite making himself appear tough, Brady is a kind and gentle soul underneath and a crybaby with low self-esteem issues. Just don't tell him or he'll tell you to "can it." He is a descendant of the noblewoman Maribelle know for her refined nature. As much as he cannot stand stuck-up people, his parents are very influental in New Ylisstol so he tries to act polite around their friends to impress his beloved mother. His true passion though is the violin even though one would not be able to tell. He is the best healer of the Exalted Shepherds. To be continued... Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Rpgs Category:RPG